


Excessive Anger, Quirky Comebacks

by Twiranux



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's having a tough time getting his act together, and Geoff walks in mid-tantrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excessive Anger, Quirky Comebacks

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and Geoff are pretty much romantically and sexually together, but they're still big assholes to one another.
> 
> Also just a quick little oneshot to get this idea out of my system.

“FUCKIN’ FUCK, FUCK!”

Michael gets up from his chair, and proceeds to kick it as hard as he can. The chaotic rampage brews above the angered man, as he attempts to destroy everything in the vicinity. His chair fails to tip over, so Michael decides to personally attack his chair, putting all efforts to make it fall.

“FUCKIN’ SHIT, FUCK! FUCKIN’ DICKS!” Tears start to fall due to his frustration, and Michael himself literally falls into the floor.

Some of Michael’s sanity start to strip away, his yells getting more aggressive, then suddenly halt. Michael flinches, then tries to snap out of his rageful fit.

A few knocks fall upon the door of the office, then followed by the opening of said door.

“Everything’s not okay in here, is it?” Geoff’s observations were objectively true.

“What do you WANT? Can’t you see I’m BUSY?” Michael’s voice oscillates in volume.

“Busy doin’ what, exactly?” Geoff shuffles closer, staring judgmentally at Michael.

“RageQuit, couldn’t you tell by just STANDING OUTSIDE OF THE GODDAMN OFFICE?” he retorts, followed by a facepalm.

“You’re on the floor…” Geoff points out. He then looks over to Michael’s setup. “And there’s nothing on your monitor but the homepage of YouTube.”

“Fuck OFF, GEOFF...Please.” A small whimper escapes from Michael’s lips.

Michael tries to get up from the floor, but freezes in place as Geoff sits next to him.

“Tell me what’s really up,” he sighs, then scoots a little closer.

“I told you--” 

“You’re fucking lying. Come on, Michael.” Geoff huffs, slowly placing his hand on Michael’s hair.

“G-Geoff! Fuck--” Michael stutters, growing weak under Geoff’s presence. 

His facade shatters, his anger disappearing. The vulnerability, though, now held Michael in a situation he never intended in being while at work.

“What, hm? Go ahead, I locked the door, so no worries about anything getting out of this room.”

“I mean…I just remembered about yesterday, how I came in second place in that stupid tournament. It was fucking bullshit. So fucking close to winning, and yet I lost by one point...One point, Geoff! I couldn't help myself but get so fuckin’ frustrated. I saw it right there, too, on my homepage, mocking me, and--” Michael rambles.

“Oh come on, Michael. It's not that bad, is it?” Geoff repositions himself, now cross-legged, above the border of Michael’s upward vision. 

“I guess not, but fuck, Geoff, I needed that anger for today to fuel these goddamn fuckin’ videos!” Michael howls.

“Have you ever heard of relaxing or taking a fucking break once in a while?”

“Geoff, why are you doing this now? You fucked up my day big time, I had so many anger related videos to make!” Michael huffs, his hands balling up into fists.

“You’re just making a big fuss because you wanted my attention,” Geoff hunches over, his eyes meeting up with Michael’s.

“Fuckin’ shut up, asshole!” Michael reaches his arms out, trying to swat away Geoff. “I have work to do!”

“You’re being a real asshole, aren’t ya? Fine.”

Geoff pulls himself down and gives Michael a quick kiss. Michael tries to speak up, but can only manage to mumble.

“What now, fucker? You gonna continue being a little bitch?” Geoff snickers, gently playing with Michael’s hair.

“If it gets me more attention, then of course. Geoff, you idiot, this is how it’s supposed to work.” Michael pulls himself up, inching closer to Geoff to rest his head against his crossed legs.

“Last I recall, how ‘this’ worked was that you call me Dadd--”

“Fuck off, Geoff!” Michael chuckles. “But please, let me work now, okay? You got your time with me already.”

Geoff grunts as he stands up, then helps Michael get up off the floor.

“I guess so. But you better fuckin’ put things in order here, or I’ll actually punish you for once.”

“In public, Geoff? Really? You have the balls to do that?” Michael scoffs.

“If I can fuck you in public, I sure as hell can humiliate you.” Geoff throws himself onto the couch.

“Wha-? You gonna fuckin’ stay here?” Michael sets his chair upright, and starts adjusting his microphone.

“What? It’s not like I’m gonna talk or be seen in the footage!” He answers, taking out his phone.

“God Geoff, you’re annoying, and yet I’m stupid enough to fall for you.”

“I love you too, Michael.”


End file.
